


What He's Always Wanted

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fletch's birthday and Vera gives him something he's always wanted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He's Always Wanted

"Mr Fletcher? Can I see you in my office, please?"

"Yes, Governor."

It was the end of another staff meeting and the two left the rest of the officers finishing mugs of coffee and reading notices pinned to the boards, lingering as long as possible before going back to work. None of them took any notice of Vera and Fletch heading towards her office, despite the flirtatious smirks they exchanged. They had, and usually did, maintain a professional front, even amongst the other staff, despite their relationship being common knowledge, thanks to that time Linda had walked into the staff room while they were making coffee and saw Fletch's hand running gently over the governor's bum, squeezing it as she giggled playfully.

Today was Fletch's birthday, however, and they found themselves feeling a little more relaxed than normal.

Vera opened the door to her office and Fletch followed her inside, where he immediately found himself being pushed against the door as her hand snaked around him to turn the lock.

"Mr Fletcher," she said with a nod, smirking, "I thought you might like your birthday present before starting your shift?"

"Yes, please, I would, Governor," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Vera stepped closer to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss him.

"Mmm," Fletch murmured as her lips pressed against his firmly.

Just as he made a move to deepen the kiss, hands squeezing her bum as he pulled her closer, she pulled away and ran her hands down over his chest, palms flat against his uniform. After a moment, she stepped back and folded her arms.

Fletch raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, waiting for Vera to continue with...whatever this was.

"Where is it, then?" Fletch laughed, "My present?"

"Oh, yes," Vera replied, "Well, you need to find it yourself. It's something you've always wanted."

"Okay, so where should I be looking exactly?"

Vera grinned, "It's hidden about my person. Go ahead."

Fletch grinned as he watched her hold her arms out and move her feet apart, allowing him easy access to her.

He held her gaze as he began by patting down her arms, over her shoulders and down her sides, before running his arms over her torso. Feeling hard nipples poking through her uniform jacket, he stopped to rub them playfully, enjoying her slight gasp at the sensation. After a few moments she put a hand on each of his, pulling them away from her body.

"Now, now, Mr Fletcher, I think you have established that there is nothing there."

"I disagree, Governor. There seems to be something there that is _very_ interesting indeed. Something that I would be very happy to investigate for a while longer..."

"You wish," Vera grinned, "Now, carry on with your search, please."

Fletch returned her grin and moved his hands lower on the governor's body. He ran his hands down to her hips, then around to her bum, pausing briefly before moving to the front, where he pressed a hand playfully into her groin through her skirt. Vera could not help a small moan escaping, but kept her eyes focussed on the wall in front of her so she was not tempted to take things in a different direction than she had planned.

Fletch ran his hands quickly down Vera's legs to her shoes, then started to move them slowly in the opposite direction, carressing her skin gently. Vera looked down to watch as his hands made their way up her legs, sliding over her sheer tights. He paused briefly to push her skirt up a little before concentrating his efforts on just her left leg.

His hands inched their way over her knee and up her thigh, hearing her start to breathe more heavily. When he found what he was looking for, he froze. Then he repeated the action on her right leg.

Looking up at Vera, he found her smiling at him, but she didn't move, leaving him to push her skirt all the way up to her hips. Then he sat back to enjoy the view.

Vera's sheer tights had actually turned out to be stockings, a black lace garter with a bright red bow at the top of each.

Fletch stood up, but his eyes remained on her thighs, licking his lips.

"You're right," he replied, "It _is_ something I've always wanted."

"Yes," Vera laughed, "Looks like all those hints have finally paid off, eh?"

"It does, indeed, Miss Bennett. In fact, I think it might just be the best birthday present I've ever got!"

"Oh," Vera looked disappointed, "That's a shame."

"How come?"

Vera didn't answer at first, enjoying drawing out the moment before she revealed the rest of his present.

Fletch waited in silence, a flirtatious smile on his face as he saw Vera blush. Knowing her as well as he did, he took it as an indication that something particularly delicious was about to happen.

He was right.

Vera smirked as she placed her hands underneath the edge of her red satin knickers and pushed them down her legs, over her stockings, before kicking them onto the floor.

Fletch watched with wide eyes as she bent down to pick up the tiny item of clothing before folding them neatly. She looked at him and flashed him grin, then pulled one side of his jacket aside and slipped the underwear into his inside pocket with a wink.

"There you are," she said, straighening his jacket and her own skirt, patting the outside of the pocket, "Now, get back to work!"

"You're just...going to...go around like _that_  for the rest of the day?"

"Yup."

Fletch didn't move.

"Well, go on! Back to work!" Vera said in her most stern governor voice, smirking a little because she knew that he enjoyed the authoritative tone.

"I can't," he replied, looking sheepish.

"Why not?"

Fletch gestured downwards. As Vera's eyes followed, she bit her bottom lip to hide her smile at the sight of the bulge in his trousers.

"I'm sure the women won't mind," she said teasingly.

" _I_ bloody will!" he practically growled at her, although he was laughing lightly at the same time.

Vera stood for a moment, looking down at his crotch, tapping her lips with an index finger thoughtfully.

"Hmm," she murmured, "I guess there _is_ something I can do about that. But only because it's your birthday."

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Vera grinned and moved forwards. Standing in front of him, she reached out to him. Then, unfastening his belt, she licked her lips as she opened the button and zip on his trousers.

"Excuse me, governor," Fletch said with amusement in his voice, "But this _could_ be seen as very unprofessional behaviour, you know."

"If you want me to stop, Mr Fletcher, you only have to say so," she grinned up at him, pausing.

"Oh, well," he cleared his throat gently, then winked at her "I wouldn't want to disobey my boss."

"Correct answer, Matt," Vera muttered.

She kneeled down in front of him and pulled his trousers and underwear down to his ankles. As he leaned back against the door for support, she moved even nearer and took him into her mouth, feeling one of his hands grasping her bun to pull her closer as he let out a long moan.


End file.
